


Watching You Guys Being Fathers Is Amazing:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Grandmother Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, Family, General, Grandchildren, Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Playing/Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adrianna & Maria were watching their grandsons with their baby, What happens when the men spotted them?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Watching You Guys Being Fathers Is Amazing:

*Summary: Adrianna & Maria were watching their grandsons with their baby, What happens when the men spotted them?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Adrianna McGarrett, & Maria Williams were spying on their grandsons, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams doting on their baby, Serenity McGarrett. The Couple had the happiest expressions on their faces.

 

The Men were enjoying time with their little girl, & also were playing with her in her room. They didn’t have a care in the world, as they were acting like nothing else matters. The couple shared a kiss in between the fun that they were having.

 

The Men saw their grandmothers were watching them, Also, They were smiling, cause they were glad to see them, It was a bonus. “We knew that you were there”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he sets the little girl, who is sleeping now, inside of her crib.

 

“You aren’t that slick”, Steve said, as he smiled at them. They all shared a group hug, & left the room, so they wouldn’t wake up the baby, & having her cry as a result.

 

They were enjoying each other’s company, as they relaxed in the living room, with chocolate chip cookies, & milk. “Watching you guys being fathers is amazing”, The Elderly Williams said, as she had the biggest smile on her face.

 

“Yeah, It is amazing”, Adrianna said agreeing, & she bit into a cookie, She never felt this relax before, The Former Cop was enjoying the time with her family. She knows that there will be more days like this.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
